


A little unsteady

by Coffee_Babey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Dean Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel is there for his Samsquatch, I originally wrote this drunk, I'll tag it just in case, It's been EDITED, John Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Kinda, Lucifer (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mary Winchester (Mentioned) - Freeform, Mention of Death, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sam Winchester - Freeform, This may have also been an oportunity for me to take a dig at John and his "parenting", castiel (mentioned) - Freeform, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Babey/pseuds/Coffee_Babey
Summary: When Sam wakes up from a nightmare and Gabriel is no where to be seen, Sam starts to panic. Cue Gabriel coming in and giving his Sam some well needed cuddles.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	A little unsteady

Sam had suffered from nightmares for as long as he could remember. He thought they would get better with time, but they just got worse. The more cases he was involved in, the more vivid the nightmares became. They became less frequent once he and Gabriel started dating, the angel’s presence alone being enough to lull him to sleep and keep some of the nightmares at bay. But he couldn’t keep them all away. There were still nights where Sam would wake up drenched in sweat, screaming and sometimes crying. Gabriel would sit Sam up and try to calm him down, whether it be through breathing exercises or nonsensical ramblings to distract Sam. It would always end in cuddles, though whether or not Sam fell asleep Gabe couldn’t determine.

This night was one of those nights. Sam woke with a start, sweat soaking through his t-shirt as he tried to catch his breath. Sam looked around for Gabe, confused as to why he wasn’t by his side as he usually was, and his breathing became more erratic. He tried to call out for Gabe but his voice was gone, like his voice had been taken away from him along with Gabriel. Sam tried not to panic, Gabe had probably gone to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. He would be back soon, he had to be. Nothing could harm them, and if they did Sam would have heard the commotion. Gabriel never goes down without a fight, that was proven when Lucifer stabbed him with the angel blade. Sam couldn’t get the vision out of his head, Gabriel laying there dead on the ground, the silhouette of his wings by his side. Sam was inconsolable, Dean had to drag him out of the building and back to the motel. 

Sam tried calling out to Gabe again, but there was still no sound. Sam sat there, his t-shirt stuck to his body as he rocked himself back and forth the way Gabe would, trying to will his voice to make some noise. He didn’t know how long he sat there but eventually the door creaked open and Sam looked up, his eyes wide with panic, but he didn’t try reaching for a weapon. He couldn’t, his body wouldn’t let him move other than the soothing rocking motion. But the soft golden light showed that Sam didn’t have to panic. Gabriel was safe, and sitting right in front of him, but his body still wouldn’t move and his voice still wouldn’t work. Gabriel reached forward and Sam leaned into the touch, allowing Gabe to stroke his cheek with his thumb.

“Sam? What happened?” Gabriel asked in a gentle tone, once Sam had got his breathing under control. He had a feeling he knew what happened, but he needed confirmation first. Sam opened his mouth, but no words came out. He kept on trying but he said nothing and Gabriel could see he was getting frustrated as his breathing was starting to become irregular again. “Nightmare?” He asked. Sam nodded slowly. “Okay, well. How about we start with getting you a new t-shirt?” Sam nodded again but once Gabe removed his hand from Sam’s face he started to whine. Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers, one of his old t-shirts appearing in his hand. He removed Sam’s wet t-shirt swiftly and replaced it with his own. It wasn’t too baggy, but it was big enough for Sam to relax into it. 

“Sam? Do you want to cuddle?” Gabriel asked and Sam shook his head. Sometimes, though often rare, after a nightmare Sam wouldn’t want to cuddle right away. He would lay there by himself, thinking over what happened, before eventually snuggling up to Gabriel. He was always patient with Sam, he knew the man had a hard time coming to terms with his nightmares and the things he’s seen in his life. They both sat in silence, Gabriel on the edge of the bed and Sam still under the covers, as Sam stared at Gabriel’s wings. It was obvious to Gabe what Sam’s nightmare was about, he had tell tale signs; he would stare at Gabe and his wings if it was about the time he got stabbed by Lucifer, he would check Cas and Dean’s room if it was about Cas being hurt but he would have to wake Dean up and have confirmation that Dean was alive if it was about Dean, he would call Mary if it was about his mom, he would get defensive if it was about John and his treatment towards the Winchester brothers. Gabriel slowly shifted closer to the brunette and lifted his wings to wrap protectively around Sam. Sam didn’t move, just let them wrap around him like a protective barrier that would shield him from the rest of the world. It felt like hours before Sam got his voice to work.

“Gabe? I’m sorry if I made you panic.” Sam whispered. He didn’t want to look at Gabe as he knew the frown Gabe would be sporting. He knew that the archangel didn’t see the point in him apologising in things he can’t control, and yet Sam found himself doing it anyway. It was a habit he picked up after years of being raised by John.

Gabriel noticed Sam looking down whilst he fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt and he titled Sam’s face up to look at him. “Hey, you don’t need to apologise okay? I should have known better than to disappear like that. You were fidgeting in your sleep but I thought you would be fine. I was clearly wrong. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up.” Gabriel opened his arms and Sam climbed into his angel’s lap, nuzzling his face into the crook of Gabe’s neck. 

“It’s fine. You’re alive, that’s all that matters.” Sam mumbled, holding Gabe close almost to prove to himself that Gabriel was indeed alive. “I don’t want to talk about the nightmare now. I just want to have you next to me, please.” The brunette continued, knowing that Gabe wouldn’t pressure him to tell him anything.

The archangel smiled and ran a hand through Sam’s hair, feeling Sam relax against him. “Don’t go falling asleep on me now. At least lay down first.” Gabe chuckled. Sam groaned but removed himself from Gabe’s lap. Once Gabe was laid down, Sam laid his head on the angel’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Gabe instinctively started to thread his fingers through Sam’s hair and planted a kiss to Sam’s head as the brunette closed his eyes. “I’ll always be here to protect you Sam Winchester. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything Supernatural themed. I hope you enjoy, feel free to comment any criticism.


End file.
